


Love me,feed me, never leave me

by Penguinfreak



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Doctor marco will happen eventually, Drugs, M/M, Marco - Freeform, Marco will be doctor, Original Character - Freeform, Other whitebeard pirates, Possible Mpreg, Sex Toys, Slavery, Tagging is weird, Thatch lives, Vomiting, ace - Freeform, belly inflation, blackbeard pirates - Freeform, haven’t decided yet, i will use bird puns and you can’t stop me, izou - Freeform, luffy is a ball o fluff, marco will be tortured, not beta read we die like men, thatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinfreak/pseuds/Penguinfreak
Summary: Marco gets caught by Blackbeard, ace loses his mind, Thatch is alive but tired. And izou can’t find his god damn makeup.This is basically a fanfic of every little angsty thing I’ve wanted to see but can’t seem to find anywhere.





	1. Bird calls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic. Ever. And honestly I hate it. But I hope all you enjoy it. It’s probably going to jump around a lot and I have no beta nor do I know what that is so if any one wants to be that. Just message me and I’m open to criticism,CONSTRUCTIVE  
CRITICISMS. thanks.  
Penguinfreak🐧
> 
> *bops self on the head *  
All characters and concepts belong to Oda sensei.  
Except any original characters I may make.

Waking up the first thing anyone would notice is that wretched smell. Blood and vomit mixed in with rotting flesh.  
Even with out it being pitch black it only takes a few minutes for me to figure out where I am. Another minute to realize I’m chained to a wall with seastone cuffs.  
My day goes from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.  
Wakey-wakey birdy Boy  
Geh, how have I never noticed how slimy his voice sounds?  
“TEACH” I snapped “you traitor!”  
“Zehahahahaha, traitor?”  
His laugh is grating as he spits cherry pie in my face.  
“I have some news for ya little cockatoo. I was using you all.”  
Cockatoo?  
“I knew that being with whitebeard was my best chance of getting what I wanted and that man is way to trusting. Especially someone for his age. Zehahahaha!”  
“Son of-“  
“Ah ah ah” teach put his fat hairy sausage finger on my mouth.  
“Language my little pelican.”  
PELICAN?!thats it!  
I bit the finger in front on my face. I know I shouldn’t have but he was asking for it.  
“AGHH!”he cried  
“I see your still a little bitch when it comes to pain”I sneer  
“And I see the second commander hasn’t trained you yet”  
“Scuse me” the mere mention of ace by this bastard has me livid.  
“No matter I guess it’ll just be more fun for me.”  
Leaning over me, he tied the blindfold around my eyes and ears. Next thing I know a bottle filled with something powdery is shoved in front of my nose.  
“Sleep tight birdy,zehahahaha”


	2. Are you sure about that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday seemed so easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably keep doing these short chapters. It just means they will be published quicker. I have severe ADHD, so just keeping myself motivated is task in itself.

FLASH BACK TO YESTERDAY 

Sighing I put my glasses down, massaging the bridge of my nose. 

It’s been two months since thatch was stabbed in the back by teach. Two months since Ace left to go search for him.

Last time we checked in with him, he had just met up with his little brother. 

I still can’t believe that there’s two of them and they’re both D carriers. 

Yikes.

‘Mmt’

Looking over the medical charts “we’re gonna need more vinegar and aloe” it’s like these morons never heard of sunscreen?

ALRIGHT FUCKERS! WHO TOOK IT!”

My eyes widened as I hear izou screeching at the top of his lungs.

Might as well find out what this is about.

Making my way onto the deck of the moby I’m faced with an angry izou with a surprising lack of make up.

“Dare I ask?” Already regretting saying that much.

“These-these rapscallions took my make up!” Izou wiggled his perfectly painted nail accusingly at Haruta, Jiru, and Rakuyo.

Rapscallion?

Arching my eyebrow “proof?”

“Because besides thatch and ace these three are-“before izou could finish the ship began to shake violently.

What the hell?

“We’re under attack!”

Who’s dumb enough to attack us?

As if answering my thoughts “ some new vice admiral?... Vice admiral Kuso?”

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole thing with vinegar is I think it’s supposed help with itching. I don’t know all I know is my mother used it when I got sun burns. And for a lot of other stuff. Vinegar was very important. 
> 
> Type kuso into google translate and then you understand why I’m such a child.


	3. Only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a really bad day 
> 
> *hey so I’m pretty sure I should put a warning here about non con. Does it count if it’s just sex toys? Well anyway this chapter is pretty dark. Not as dark as it gonna get but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are gonna hate me

‘Unn’ Shaking my head awake.  
wha? dammit I'm still blindfolded.

“Zehahahaha have a nice rest princess”

I attempt to make a snide remark only to be stopped by a mouth gag 

“Zehahahaha zehahahaha put that on you while you were sleeping can't have any more repeats of what you pulled last time”

glowering, I growl hoping he gets the message 

“Zehahahaha how cute”

he did not.

Laffitte how much time until we reach sabaody?”

“a week at least captain” the tap dancing ex-sheriff confirmed 

“perfect” grabbing my cheeks and squishing them together making the inside touch the ball that was still making me unable to breathe through my mouth.

shoving the powder in front of my face again I have no choice but to breathe it in.

I awoke, what I assume can only be a few minutes later. 

the scenery is differen although...wait he took off my blindfold

my arms are chained above me and- and I'm naked. That’s never a good sign.

“ now then let's begin shall we”

No I’m good 

Thawp’!

did.did he.did he just? oh my God! he did! son of a bitch!he just spanked me?!

‘Grrrr’ inaudible noises are all I can make out with this annoying thing in my mouth.

“Aghh!”I slobbered on the ball crying as the syringe filled with a pink liquid was jabbed into my neck.

I feel so hot and dizzy I want to throw up.

Bringing up my legs and hoisting them over his shoulders he picks up a dildo that was on the table next to us 

Shaking my head violently knowing exactly where this was going now.

“Umph” Tears well up in my eyes as teach shoves the dildo without even preparing me.

I can practically feel the bile rising in my throat.

Teach tapes the dildo to my butt cheeks so it’ll stay in place.

Dropping my legs he walks over to the door and pauses.

“Ah I almost forgot” 

Putting the blindfold back on and laughing as he waddled back towards the door. I hear a clicking sound and suddenly the dildo starts to twirl around in my asshole.

“See you in a week birdy zehahahaha  
Zehahahaha zehahahaha”  
His laughter grew faint as he walked away from the room... no... prison.

Unable to hold it down any longer.

‘BLERGH’ 

Bile seeps out the holes of the gag. 

Crying alone covered in my semen and vomit.

For the first time in awhile, I’m scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a doctor but I’m pretty sure none of this is medically possible.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for how I want this to go but i have to atleast once use “oh captain my captain” or I won’t be satisfied


	4. Who needs doors anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ace’s point of view, and also a week and a half before the story started.
> 
> By the way ace and Marco are already in a relationship.

“Yes Marco I will be careful. I just want to make sure he's ok, don't worry hon I'll check in when I find-Marco sweetie I got a call you back” sweat drop for my brow. 

“what's wrong yoi?” Marco worriedly inquired

Oh if I currently wasn't sweating buckets I find his speech impediment adorable. But I am.  
“hopefully nothing. Seriously though, this requires radio silence” 

Marcos transponder snail bit it's lip as if to mimic his facial expressions “mmmm ok, but call me if you need me.

Gachka’

now how to go about this disaster?

30 km away sat a marine ship with a dog head as it’s mast.

Gramps.

Gotta be sneaky.

Making my way towards the junkyard I see some shipwrights. Looks like they are working on a ship. 

“hi”

“who are you bro” a man with a lot of confidence in his body asked.

“Portgas D. Ace I'm looking for my little brother” 

gotta warn him 

“do any of you know this boy” holding up Luffy’s most recent bounty poster.

“Owh!” speedo guy pushes his arms together to form a star “you super bet I do”

Are arms supposed to be able to do that?

“Awesome!”I exclaimed.

“I’m Franky and the silent one is iceberg, follow us, we were actually just on our way back” franky smiled 

Following them through water 7 we reach galley la’s dorms.

* noise a wall makes when an idiot punches it instead of using the damn door*

shit I'm too late 

“gramp!?” Luffy cried in fear 

running up I see luffy being held by his shirt collar.

“ ace” nami questions. 

“Gah another grandson!” gramps proclaimed as he grabs my hat 

Fu-

Zzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I shouldn’t do so many chapters in one day. Quality over quantity right?  
It’s terrible either way.  
Let me know what you think. Or if you are confused.
> 
> I knew the end was bothering me but for the life of me I couldn’t remember why, then as the weirdo I am I searched funny ace pictures and there it was 
> 
> https://pin.it/mv3h6gvgv5eeo3
> 
> Check it out


	5. whats a dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy never had the birds and the bees talk.

After waking up being thrown around and then yelling at Gramps about the hole in the wall, I decided I would get reacquainted with Luffy’s crew and get something to eat.

“this is so good hey Sanji you should be part of whitebeard pirates

“it really is! hey how about you join the Marines and bring that stupid grandson of mine along with you.”

“Ah! ace! Gramps! Sanji is my cook” luffy pouted. 

“sorry, but Luffy is right, he's my captain not to mention I could never leave Nami Swan and robin swan.” Sanji stated a matter of fact. 

“oh Luffy?”Gramps started. 

Luffy looked up from his meat. 

“I heard you met your father in lougetown” 

“I have a dad?” Luffy questioned.

no doubt the kid thought he was hatched from an egg.

“his name is monkey D. Dragon.” Gramps said while picking his nose. 

inhaling,pressing my index fingers to my lips, my eyes widened with realizations.

It makes so much sense.

A chill washes over the room as others look at luffy.

Gramps goes on, not understanding the chaos that has unfolded because of his carelessness. “The revolutionary.”

“Never heard of him” luffy shrugged.

“Mmm how to explain.” Robin started.

“While the Marines and Pirates don't get along, pirates don't actively seek out fights with the Marines. however the revolutionaries main objective would be to disrupt any and all world government organizations.”

“I probably shouldn't have told you guys that?” Gramps turns his head back to look at everyone.

No shit 

Although it seems luffy can't even be bothered because he's gone right back eating. 

right enough games.

“Zoro, gramps, I need to talk to you two.” Beckoning them over.

Walking outside to a more secure area I begin.

“Teach is targeting luffy”

Might as well just rip the band-aids off.

Their faces become grim 

“Is this the guy you mentioned in alabasta” Zoro inquired. grabbing his swords.

“yes I don't know why he chose to go after Luffy, but I'd rather not find out”

“I'll see what I can find about him at HQ but don’t expect much.” Gramps waved his hand as he sauntered off.

“Thanks” smiling I turn to the swordsman.

“I would like to travel with you guys for awhile”

“Why are you asking me for?”

“Because while I know luffy will say yes, I would be imposing on already cramped ship.”

Turning away looking down at his feet “about the merry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m gonna try to stay more linear. But in the sense that everything happening in the next few chapters will be more of what ace and Marco were doing before marco got captured. But a lot of it will be jumping. Next chapter they will be in the Florian triangle. And a week away from sabaody. I hope you enjoy.


	6. Shadows of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one- ace, luffy and the strawhat pirates meet bone daddy.
> 
> Part two- find out how marco got caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is in ace’s point of view and the second is marco’s 
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking around the new strawhat ship ‘thousand sunny’ I noticed  
Dark fog we were entering.

Oh no.Is this the infamous Florian triangle?

“Yohohoho yohohoho yohohoho” 

Geh!

Hunching my shoulders up, I slowly turn around...

Skeleton? The skeleton takes a sip of tea. Fancy skeleton?

Pushing me aside, luffy launches himself up onto the rotting boat. 

“ Ah luffy be careful!” 

“Wohhhhw” eyes filled with wonder as he looked at the fanciest skeleton ever. “do you poop?” 

Anddd there it is.

“Yes” taking another sip of tea.  
Slowly looking at nami and robin “may I see your panties?”

The fuck?

——————————————  
“He lives up to his name!” izou remarked firing haki infused bullets from his pistols.

“How is he a vice admiral? The only thing this idiot has going for him is that he just won’t die!” Izou continued.

Good question.

Flying up to get a better view of the battle I noticed an appalling oversight, especially on my part.

These guys don’t even have shadows! The sun is still out so it’s not that they encountered Moria. It’s that they aren’t real! Shit! I bet there’s a devil fruit user rolling on the ground laughing at us around somewhere.

As I begin to make my way back to inform everyone, I hear a gunshot much closer than what’s below. It’s accompanied by a searing pain in my lower abdomen. Looking down...

Blood?

Huh? I’m falling? Why can’t I transform back. Why aren’t my powers working? Oh. Seastone.

Hitting the water felt like shoving a million tiny needles in my back.

I’m pretty sure I haven’t felt pain in decades.

It’s times like these I wish I could swim. This and when we’re at a resort.

Why am thinking about this when I’m dying? Ugh I’m so tired. I’m cold. I miss Ace so much.

Maybe if... if I...maybe I close my eyes I’ll see him in my dreams again.

Just for a little bit please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a little run down of the capture  
Laffite distracts marco with illusions- if that dick has angel abilities then illusion are nothing  
Anyway van argr or what the assjacks name is shoots marco.  
Teach uses his dark dark fruit to make it impossible for any to get to him and Jesus goes and gets that poor bastard. Ta dah.


	7. Not all peacocks are graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teach dresses marco up like a peacock. He’s not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I worry that these are longer than the chapter

Falling in and out of consciousness, over and over, I noticed several things. 

At some point they replace the gag while I was out. The vibrator was also replaced with a plug. I'm not naked anymore. I feel the cloth barely touching my skin, and while I can't see it I know it's there. 

“Ah good you're awake” that sickening voice sent shivers down my spine. 

Unhooking my chains from the ceiling I’m dragged up the stairs and off the ship. teach ripped my blindfold off.

no. no. no. does he know? how?

Whipping my head around to glare at him I catch a glance of what I'm wearing.

Where did he even get this?

a chain came down between my nipples it was cold and loose sometimes hitting one of them making them perk up. Damn sensitivity. a light Billowing silk cloth was attached to the chain and had little fake gemstones adorning it with sleeves that only cover my forearms made to look like wings. Puffy pants with slits running down the sides. This would give izou a heart attack.

I look like a god damn peacock!

Dragging me further towards grove one my mind starts racing. I need to escape. I need to do something! panicking my eyes dart around when I find...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who you think he saw in the comments below.


	8. LUFFY NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are hard

Thatch!

What is he doing up? what is he doing here? oh well. I'll let him off just one time if I can get away. 

I only get one shot. 

I look left and right and then I shove Teach out-of-the-way jump up and around the cuffs and rip the gag out “OH CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN YOI!”yelling as loud as I possibly can, I started to run for it. 

I see thatch start to look around, looks confused. good. that means he might've heard me. 

My freedom is short-lived just as I was almost within reach, teach uses his devil fruit abilities to capture me.

“NO! I was so close!”

“ you were, pity though, because now after that little stunt I'd say you just lost your privileges for walking and sight” 

biting my lip I silently swore as he shoved the gag back on. 

“hey why don't we just put him to sleep easier to deal with that way”

“ I can't have him drugged or he won't sell besides what can little bird boy do now that we're already here?”

————————————-

Xxxxxx my captain yoi!

huh?

whipping my head around to look for the source.

“ace are you OK?” Luffy said staring at me 

“yeah I just thought I heard Marco” weird he should still be in the New World  
“really? then he can help us get caimie back too !” 

running with luffy towards what I hope is the right direction we bump into izou and thatch.

“Izou? Thatch!” I questioned 

“Ace?” They say in unison 

“LUFFY!” Luffy exclaims 

“What are you doing here?” I ignore luffy being adorable.

“We’re looking for marco.” Izou grabs his shoulders in an attempt to delicately hug himself.

“Why would he be here?”

“Teach kidnapped him. We got word from an ally that he intends to sell him. Apparently marco is worth more than a mermaid.”

“Why are you here?” Thatch interjected. He probably noticed the flames licking my fingertips as I try to hold it back. But his question only makes it worse.

“I found out that bastard teach was targeting luffy.” 

“Remind me why we liked this guy”  
I seethed 

“Blind loyalty” luffy spoke up picking his nose. Then looking up he spotted the flying fish riders.

“Luffy get on we’ll take you and your friends to the auction house!” Fish rider yelled down to us.

“Thanks!”

“Well if if your friend is going to be sold then we’ll just have to stop that before it happens.” Stretching his arms around thatch, izou, and I, he grabs onto the fish.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT  
I somehow worked it into the story! Along with another bit I’ve wanted to do.  
That’s right guys I’m a 22 year old who looses her shit over this.  
Fight me


	9. Dragons mermaids and a Phoenix oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco thinks to much

Sitting in the back room waiting to be dragged up on stage, I hear the door burst open as they throw young mermaid on the ground. 

“We will sell them at the same time.”

“I'm curious to see which will get us more the mermaid?” the man then turns to look at me “or the Phoenix” 

“time to get the show started”  
walking towards the stage rubbing his hands together.

“Marco?”

Looking around I see the dark king himself. 

Rayleigh! I'm so glad to see him but at the same time I'm confused is this where he's been hiding out? Leave it to him to hide in plain sight? How did he get caught though, his ability level is on par with pops. 

I was apparently too lost in thought because it was mine and the mermaids’ turn. The guards grab the chain attached to my neck and drag me to the stage as I look back I could've sworn I saw Rayleigh remove his neck bomb? 

up on the stage barely wearing any clothes and feeling a slight draft I was next to the mermaid who looked like she was having a panic attack. I wanted to help her but I can't do shit with all these bindings. They really took precautions.

I see nobles and some rookie pirates in the back...celestial dragons! crap! 

I scan the crowd for any of my brothers...haruta! Jozu! They came! who are they standing next to? is it that cat burglar and black leg? so ace’s little brother is here which means he's is here too!

“we will start the bidding at 500 million Beli” the announcer states

“1 billion” the celestial dragon bids.

Fear crosses my crewmates faces as the hammer slams down to finalize the bid. they don't have enough.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!”

what the hell?

A flying fish crashes into the auction house, out of the debris jumps and unharmed rubbery pirate

“Luffy I told you not to mess with the fish” avery familiar and soothing voice resonates from the debris as well. 

Ace

“Mmph” I attempt to get his attention.

“Marco!”

Luffy has already started running towards the mermaid only to be slowed down by Hachi.

Hachi’s arms have come out of his coat causing the nobles to flip out. 

bang!

HACHI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izou still hasn’t found his make up.


	10. The most satisfying punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and ace reunited

That bastard!

“free! free! free for me!” that monster sang and jumped around. 

Luffy knelt down next to Hachi putting the octopus Fishman's arms back on him.Getting up he looked the celestial dragon dead in the eye.  
“Luffy what are you going to do” Ace cautioned.

Stomping his foot in front of the troglodyte, rearing his fist behind his head to slam said fist straight into the fuckers face. 

Izou threw his hand over his eyes, thatch covered his ears, and Haruta put his hand over his mouth as a gasp left it. If the situation wasn't so dire it might have been slightly comical.

“Luffy what the fuck!” Ace bopped his younger brother on the head.

well for once ace has a sense of danger.

“I wanted to do that” 

never mind. 

“sorry guys I guess now vice admiral is going to come” luffy surprisingly apologized.

“the vice admiral is already here” one of the Rookies spoke up. 

ace who is now on stage next to me countered “so” pulling off my gag 

“I won't ask”

“and I won’t tell” Kissing him briskly. 

“Marco!” Izou threw a pair of my pants and my sash towards me.

“remove that atrocious thing before I rip my eyes out”

Ha knew it 

ace put up a wall of flames. I arch my eyebrows at him “what I am the only one who was supposed to see you naked.”

“Ah ok” I quickly change, ripping off the ridiculous garments I had on before “Izou said he couldn't find your jacket” ace stated sheepishly as he dropped the wall. 

uh huh? The battle was already underway as Luffy and company were fighting off all the guards.

“your brother is very reckless” grinning slyly as I know he's proud of him. 

“ENOUGH!” the female celestial dragon has a gun pointed at camie.

All of a sudden the feeling of sheer willpower overcame me.

Rayleigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back. Couple things.  
1\. I am typing this up on my phone my process is writing it down then typing it notes then copy and pasting it in the boxy thing. Point is I’ve come to realization that the chapters will most likely stay small but they’ll come out more often   
2\. Thank y’all for supporting my friend she is doing better.   
3.how is everyone’s day?


	11. Buff uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is wary of his unknowing uncle ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawxluffy but only if you squint and look upside down and then read backwards

“Wow” the old guy laughed 

Not the time asshole.

The guy squinted at Hachi. “Hachi is that you”   
“Nyu” the bipedal octopus man looked away. 

looking around “I think I got the gist of it” smiling darkly he walked over to Marco and I immediately threw my arm up instinctively in front of Marco...motherfucker Is still coming towards us.

He puts a hand on the neck bomb and activates it. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Marco was calm...too calm? What is that, a smirk? does he know something I don't? 

Holding my breath , he rips the collar mere milliseconds before it blows his Marco’s off. 

“what is wrong with you you old Tard!” I scream at the top of my lungs.

Raising an eyebrow at me as he begins to walk towards the mermaid.Marco tries to call me down.

“who are you even?!” eyebrows kneaded together in frustration. 

“Tattoo guy said that is dark king Rayleigh” luffy grabbed on my neck jumping on my back “tattoo guy?”looking over towards the other Pirates I see a rookie I immediately recognized as Surgeon of Death Trafalgar D. water law. 

“Captain we should get out of here” the bear shrieked.

“did that bear just talk” luffy stretched over to the rookie captain grinning ear to ear doesn't look like he expected him to jump over there so quickly because he lost his composure though only briefly before pushing luffy out of his face “Do you mind?”

“no” luffy innocently stated 

“yo I got the...never mind here are the keys use these to free yourself.” Franky tossed the keys to the other prisoners.

“I can't help anymore I've already done too much and risk exposing myself to the government”the dark king stated. 

“seriously who are you” I again questioned in frustration.

“I’ll tell you later”marco leans into to whisper in my ear.

“you've already done a lot” izou returned.

“I'll take care of the Marines outside you losers can just stay here” A rookie who I recognized as Captain Kidd stated.

Excuse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows hachi
> 
> Hey so I just wanted to say again that I’m now only updating on Sunday’s unless I specify beforehand.


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit Goes sidesways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s amazing how much people can get done when they are sick and supposed to be sleeping.

This is a nightmare.That is the only logical explanation for the bullshit that just transpired. We got out of one disaster to end up in another. Getting out of the auction house and running into Akainu! that Magma bastard! Of all The vice admirals to run into we run into one with a penchant for making the earth erupt and ace flip his shit.

After narrowly escaping him ace is knocked unconscious sustaining major injuries to his torso. We run into a pacifista and a giant baby... man thing? fuck! 

All to have the real Kuma show up using his goddamn paw paw devil fruit powers decimating the strawhat crew or at least I think that's what happened? I don't even know what happened? I don't know what his powers do and to be honest I'm afraid to know. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to react, I don't even know how he got all of them? Izou. Thatch. Jozu. Haruta. ACE! All of them gone just by being hit by a giant hands with paws on his palms. 

I can't breathe. Everything is spinning. Wait is that?...

“LUFFY yoi” yelling as I run towards him stretching out my arm. Shit he's unconscious! what happened to his chest?! 

Shit shit fuck shit he's bleeding!

how did everything go wrong

*pop*  
crap!  
goddamnit Kuma!

Luffy disappears and I'm left alone...again. 

Gritting my teeth, I turn to glare at Kuma only to see he is now gone.

“Are you fucking kidding me!”

“Fight me you coward” unable to hold my tears back as they stream down my face, I’m hit with a sudden bout of vertigo.

“I have some other ideas” my vision blurry, I fall to the ground. attempting to get a look at my new captor I try to raise my head only to get a glimpse of pink...feathers?

“sweet dreams my bluebird”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Like to think that marco doesn’t think with his speech impediment it’s like a hiccup you can’t get rid of but you don’t always have them and you never know when they will come out.
> 
> Also since it’s still Sunday where I am I’m still on time with my self appointed schedule. HA take that past me!


	13. Marco want a cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for drugs i suppose I don’t know I wouldn’t consider it a drug but what do I know*

Marco why did you leave me?  
a woman's voice cried out  
gasping as I grasped at the sheets beneath me eyes flutter open wetness prickles at the creases of them. 

looking down at my hands...

where are my hands?

“CAW” (motherfucker)  
attempting to will my body to return I'm finding it a struggle to focus my human parts to return.

“Sleep well Birdy?”

*snork*

Doflamingo? 

“Marco the phoenix It’s good to finally see the illusive first division commander”

“ Its just as they say” he circled around me like a vulture.

“caw?” (oh and what would that be?)

“you're a very pretty Birdy”

“KACAW!” (I should peck your eyes out) “CAW”(you feathery bastard)”CAW!CAW!” (You should be happy I'm stuck as a bird)

“I suppose you should know I can't understand anything you're trying to say” said feathery bastard cuts my rant off grinning Widely .

“ you're probably wondering though why you can't transform back into your human form” he inquired as he filled the syringe with a pink liquid. this whole time I've still been trying to return to my human self when he injects the syringe into my neck. 

“Caaawww?” (What the fuck)I had my scientist spend some time making this little concoction.”  
“It keeps you from retaining your human form for a certain amount of time.” he continued. Glaring at him I imagine his death in extreme ways.

As he begins to walk out of the room he stops to place his hand in his pocket “oh I almost forgot“ he bends down placing a bejeweled collar around my thin neck. 

Great as if I didn’t already feel ridiculous. What is with people and gaud sleazy outfits. Are they trying to kill izou?

“All right my pretty bird I’ll be back soon. I have work todo.” laughing as he sauntered away. Closing my eyes again still feeling exhausted from the battle, I settle in trying to sleep again. No use in trying to fight when I can't even summon my flames of rebirth. Can’t fly when my wings are clipped and then there is the chain around my right Claw. Looking around my obvious cage I see food, water, and lush bedding. the only thing it’s missing is family. 

I hope they’re okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don’t know how birds talk I fucking winged it scuse my terribly placed pun.  
2\. Happy birthday law  
3\. Let me know in the comments below if there anything specific y’all wanna see in this mess of a story  
4\. That shit in the beginning was on purpose and will be relevant later on  
5\. How y’all doing?


	14. Fading blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! DONT LIKE DONT READ*

Marco why did you leave me

*gasp*

“Motherfucker!” Eyes flung open to the searing light coming through the tiny window in my cage.

Putting my hand up...*sigh* looks like I have finally transformed back only to have my legs cuffed. There’s a chain leading from my right leg to the wall behind me. Just long enough to reach every part of the cage...except the door.

“Good morning and how did my precious little bird sleep?” Doflamingo grinned with his over the top walk he sauntered over towards me. Shifting in the sheets trying to get as far away as I can.

“Now now little bird let’s not tease your master.”

Whipping my head towards him so fast practically causing whiplash.

Excuse me you feathery bastard?

“You’re.Not.My.Master” gritting my teeth glaring at him.

Grabbing my hair and pulling my head back “I don’t think you quite understand the situation you are currently in do you?” Lowering his hand to hold the nape of my neck.  
Flipping me over Im lying flat on my stomach putting pressure on my back.

“Get off me!” I attempt to scream out.Internally shaming myself for being so weak.

“You are In no position to make demands.” No longer grinning like the mad man he is, ripping my pants off and throwing them to the ground.

“Don’t worry I’ll give you something much more appropriate to wear after this.” Grabbing a bottle and coating his fingers in what was obviously lube “just relax” he mocked. 

Are you serious!?

“I know I’m not your precious ace but I promise I’ll make you scream.”

“The only thing I will be screaming is bloody murder-AH!” Shoving his index finger in then his middle. Twisting them around like he’s looking for buried treasure.

“Guh” my eyes widen as his fingers hit that bundle of nerves I know all to well. 

“Found it” grabbing my cock, pumping it with one hand and the other hand vigorously pushing against my prostate with his fingers.

Feeling the heat rising in my groin. I knew I wouldn’t last long.

“Ahhh!” Head rolling back as I released white strands of cum over my chest. My mark. Tears welling up blurring my sight. I was given no reprieve from my momentary breakdown, unable to brace myself before doflamingo shoves his already hard and annoyingly large dick in. 

“Uah! Stop! Please!” My pleas fell on deaf ears. His dick was so large I felt it pushing deep against my colon. The slapping of his balls against my ass could heard throughout my cage. “Ace I’m so sorry” I begin to cry. Unable to hold my emotions in check. 

“Oh about your fiery lover. I don’t think he’ll be coming to save you, or anyone for that matter.” Thrusting in and out pounding into my spine.

“What... what do you mean?” I Breathlessly mumble as drool spurts out of my mouth. Eyes lazily trying to glare at him only to fail miserably.

“You see fire fist didn’t survive your little encounter with akainu. I’m not surprised really. He wasn’t doing so good when Kuma used his devil fruit power. I doubt there’s a person alive who will save him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know if y’all are wondering why marco keeps vomiting every time he has sex. It’s because he’s doing it with someone or something other than his mate. I’ve applied the whole Phoenixs mate for life but in on an entirely bigger level. Marco feels physically ill if he has sexual interactions with anyone but ace. And when Blackbeard stuffed him with dildo he vomited because it wasn’t ace and also Blackbeard is gross. This also the reason he’s not fighting back. He’s weak now that his Phoenix is unable to find its mate. I will go into the details of this more much later.


	15. A narcoleptic and an insomniac walk into a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and law have a nice chat

‘We got to wake up ace, yoi’  
‘Mmmmggghhh I don’t want to.‘  
Opening my eyes slightly I smile slyly.  
‘Come Back to bed’  
‘Ace!’ Marco’s eyes widen as the room is engulfed in darkness.   
‘Huh’  
Looking down I see a crimson liquid pooling out of my stomach,as I fall through the floor.  
‘Marco!’  
Reaching my my hand out to grasp at the nothingness.  
‘Ace!’

“AGGGGHHHHH!!!” I screamed as my eye flew open.

“Oh good you’re awake.” A sarcastic voice echoes from a corner of the room.

“What the hell?” Blurry visions begin to form in full.

Looking over to my would be savior, “you?” I sputtered.

“Yes” rolling his eyes. “And before you ask strawhat-ya is fine”

Strawhat-ya?...

“Luffy’s here?where?... how”

“You talk in your sleep. Mentioned strawhat-ya and a ‘marco’ several times.”

“Where are we?”

“On my ship”

I attempt to sit up but get push back by a tan tattooed hand. “Not yet “

Pursing my lips together, and squinting my eyes at him “why did you help us?”

“Morbid curiosity” he stated matter of factly as he snapped a rubber glove on so to make a point... I think? Turning to look at me with a cryptic smile on his insomniac ridden face, he sighed “ beside I wasn’t even sure you were going to make it”

“Why do you seem upset about that?”

“I’ve run out of cadavers.” Staring at me blankly as he took my blood pressure. 

He’s not called the surgeon of death for nothing I suppose?

“Torao!“ he twitched as shrill voice hollered.  
Rubber hands flew into the room wrapping around Trafalgar like he was a stuffed bear some kid had just one at a carnival. 

“dammit Strawhat-ya”

“I can't find Bepo?” Luffy ignored law’s obvious frustration.

“he's probably hiding from you”

“good morning Luffy” I interrupted grinning. 

I'm happy he's OK not sure how I feel about this thing he got going on with death surgeon, but another time.

Luffy jumps up and wraps his stretchy arms around my neck.

“You’re awake” he sobs wiping his snot on my shoulder in the process.”

“It’s been 3 days” Luffy whined

“To be honest, you both shouldn’t even be awake yet much less moving around. If at all. I’m good but I’m not that good.” 

“Well I am awake and I need to contact my crew I’m sure marco is molting by now.”

The two rookies look at each other nervously. 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next Sunday I will be unable to update because my sister will be in town for my mothers birthday. I’ll attempt to post on Tuesday 10/29 but if not then expect two chapters on that followed Sunday 11/2


	16. The reason why izou has sharp nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch an ace try to be smart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I give you One of two chapters I was going to post one on Tuesday but my sister had just left the day before and I really needed a day off from life family is stressful.

“So you haven’t seen him since sobaody ?”

“No” the snail sighed to mimic thatch.

“Thatch give me the snail”

“Ace did you take my make up?” An irate izou questioned.

“What? No. I’m not stupid.”

In the background I could hear thatch cough objectively. 

“I heard that you ass” my eyebrows narrowed.

“What I didn’t say anything.” Thatch cleared his throat.

“The two of ya shut it, you’re both stupid.”

“I’ve had to resort to using knock off’s, knock offs!” izou cried.

“ oh the horror” I said sarcastically.

“You know what when I find the bastard who took it I’ll rip out their entrails and feed them to them through a tube”

“Ok thank you izou this was fantastic. I’m gonna take over again” thatch hurried.

“Well that was... vivid.” 

“You didn’t take it did you?” I inquired.

“ hell no!” Thatch paled as did the snail.

“ look as much as I would love to sleuth this, out we still got a missing pineapple”

“I don’t know where to start looking”

The snails went silent as we both started thinking or at least I hope we both did.

“ Kuma!” Thatch shouted.

“yeah? What about him?”

“Well after getting hit with his devil fruit we all ended up here back on the moby. you with your brother and the crazy doctor.”

“ didn’t luffy also say that his crew had ended up in places that were pretty good for them to train for the New World?”  
Thatch continued 

“Yes and?” I said hoping he would get to his point sooner.

“ well what if Kuma sent Marco to another island...like his birth home,oh he would not like that” he began mumbling 

“Birth home?”

“Wait he hasn’t told you?”thatch stopped 

“ he’s never told me about his past and I never asked I just assumed that he would tell me when he was ready.”

“I don’t know if he’ll ever be ready” thatch sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think I forgot about izou and his lost make up nope that’s still a thing it’ll be a thing for a while


	17. A Phoenix’s mate can be his undoing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco loses it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter  
This ones a little shorter

’mate gone’

Doflamingo had left me a while ago.

‘Mate gone mate gone’

My ass is sore, my back feels like it’s going to break and my throat feels dry.

‘Mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone’

The sheets are stained my and doflamingos cum and my vomit.

‘Mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone’

Breathing has suddenly become more of a challenge.

“ I betrayed him”

Mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone mate gone 

“I betrayed ace”

‘MATE GONE mate gone MATE GONE mate gone Mate GoNe maTe gOnE mate gone mate gone MATE GONE MATE GONE MATE GONE MATE GONE’

“I betrayed my mate”

‘GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE MATE MATE MATE IS GONE’

You deserve this  
It’s all your fault  
You shouldn’t have left us  
You shouldn’t have left me

“ You’re right mother it’s all my fault”  
Curling up in the corner away from the light that shown through the window, i close my eyes and sleep.

Don’t fret child, mother will protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter


	18. Nightmares of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit* I added in 2 yoi’s

Stumbling around through the darkness I hear him.  
Marco!  
Ace! Crying I reach out to grab his hand l.  
How could you let me die?  
Wha?  
Beneath us the ground crumbles as Ace falls, sputtering blood a hole opening up in his chest his blood spilling everywhere.  
Nononono!  
This is your fault  
This is your fault child  
Mama! Help me!  
Blood pools out of her eyes and ears, and she begins to scream. A kingdom behind her is engulfed in blue flames.  
YOUR FAULT!

“AGH” startled I almost fall out of my nest.

“Did my pretty songbird have a nightmare?” Doflamingo grinned.

Turning over to look away “I think I’m still having one yoi”.

Laughing he, strung me up to bring me to the table sitting me on his lap.

“ Time for breakfast”

“ I am not a child yoi” I glared up at him as he tried to feed me.

“Oh I’m very well aware of your age and who you really are.”

Steeling myself not wanting to let him see my blatant fear. “ oh and what would that be?” praying he didn’t hear my voice crack.

“ you know the whole ignorant act is very cliché prince Marco of Aoihi kingdom... or should I say ex prince considering how long ago that was.”

Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this was a hard one to write I could not think of anything I really do not like this chapter but it had to be written and hopefully I can come back strong next time I’m sorry about this chapter this one was really bad
> 
> By the way I literally just typed in blue flames into Google translate and that is what I got aoi hi  
Aoi- blue  
Hi- Fire  
🤷♀️


	19. Heavy is the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old buff men

“Look ace” Thatch begun “I know you might want to know but it’s not a happy story Marco did things that most would consider vile and monstrous, but he had to if he ever wanted to be free”

“it’s not like they were any better” Jozu spoke up 

“what did he do that could be so bad?”

—————————————————-  
“so what is it like slaughtering your entire kingdom?” 

Glancing towards Doflamingo “if that’s what you think then you don’t know anything”

“you abandoned your own kingdom when it needed you most that’s practically the same thing”

Clenching my jaw, drawing breath in through my nostrils, narrowing my glare at him “I did what I had to! And it’s not like you’re any better I know full well what you did to acquire this kingdom and what you do to its people you’re no saint!” my rage is boiling where does he get off mocking me about my choices when he’s committed every crime under the sun and moon.

“oh ho Birdy pecking back I never said it was wrong” he grabbed my arm and flung to me onto the bed “I’m just asking what you felt?”

——————————————-  
“if I’m going to tell you I’d rather it be in person besides I’m starting to worry about all that noise?”

“yeah the heart Pirates are flipping out over that Rayleigh guy coming out of the water after beating up a sea-King” I tried to sound unimpressed although it was pretty cool.

“Rayleigh is there!” Thatch screamed in the communicator connected to the snail. 

“OUCH!” Rubbing my ear “yes he is said something about training Luffy and I for two years. of course I’m going to turn him down though. I need to find Marco.”

“you should do it” thatch interrupted. “listen we got our asses handed to us by an admiral a giant baby with an ax and a robot with a laser izou Jozu and I are going to look for Marco when Rayleigh, DARK KING RAYLEIGH is offering to help you take it. learn haki because we’re gonna need more haki users if we’re going to find our bro...and your boyfriend”

“but” I stuttered 

“besides didn’t your brother just lose his entire crew he’s going to need you more now than ever. Hey pops wants to talk to you”

“hey pops” I want to cry why does it feel like they are abandoning me.

“now son I don’t want you to think we’re abandoning you because in two years we will come to get you and when we do you better be ready to fight.”

“OK I can’t wait and It’ll train hard so when I see Marco we can spar and I’ll have a fighting chance” wiping my eyes who am I kidding they would never abandon me they are my family and so is Luffy and he does need me.

“See ya in two years pops!”

Gacka*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably do a little bit of the two year time skip but I won’t delve too into it they will go to fishman Island and punk hazard that will be a thing and they will meet jimbe before Fishman Island a lot of things are going to happen and a lot of things are going to make you hate me I can guarantee it I never said everyone would live also I don’t know if it was established before but they are on the island of women because Luffy already tamed the heart of Hancock it’s going to be delved into more in other chapters look forward to all these ideas I have stirring around it’ll probably be a while before my next chapter and I’m probably going to take down the whole update every Sunday thing


	20. A real dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Sorry I’ve been gone for so long. It’s been real stressful. I’ve been on ao3.  
But only reading. And then I got writer’s block. Then it Christmas then new year(happy late birthday ace) then it was my birthday ( I’m not sure how I feel about that) and my friend is finally back from her thing and then family was like we want to visit you. And I was like no I’m good. But that didn’t seem to deter them . Then I got writers block again. Didn’t think that was a thing. But now I’m mute and unable to talk using my voice so this is the perfect time to get back into the swing of things. Don’t ask how the whole mute thing happened...the last time it happened because I was super depressed 🤷♀️

“I love you”

Three words was all it took from the fiery rookie for my walls to begin to crumble. One by one I felt myself becoming more and more vulnerable with him. It wasn’t long until I realized I had only one wall standing between us. One secret. One mistake. And as much as I loved him too, I would never let anyone else find out about what I had done. Truth be told I was never planning on telling anyone but I somehow managed to get drunk. But ace... ace is special in so many ways. I can’t bare the thought of my past tainting him. He doesn’t need that. 

Jumping down from my man made ‘birds nest’ as doflamingo calls it, I resolve that I’m not gonna sleep tonight and decide to make some food.

My cage is equipped with everything. If I didn’t know better, one would assume he had been planning my capture for years, but knowing that feathery asshole it was a Spur of the moment idea . I have a kitchen stocked with food and is always restocked before I need to ask. A bathroom with all the necessities. A bedroom with a large king size bed so doflamingo can rape me constantly. He wonders why I don’t use it? Recently he had all the mirrors removed because of a mental breakdown I supposedly had but I don’t remember anything of the sort. My leg is no longer cuffed to the bed but now a large pole in the middle of the room. The chain is just long enough to let me reach every thing BUT the door.figures. 

“Good morning “ 

“Well it was until you came” I remarked snidely.

Ignoring my comment he waltzed right up to me. Scanning my face “ couldn’t sleep? Well maybe this will help.”

Looking down I see he gave me a book titled ‘ traitorous prince and the end aoihi legacy’ 

I look back at him to find an ever present smile on his face.  
“Your a real dick, you know that right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to update more again   
😘


	21. Prince of nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️verbal abuse read at your own expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know I thought why not and so I did

Flashback to 5 year old marco 

“Xxxxxxxer” faint whispers could be heard from the room next to mine. 

Opening my eyes slightly I focus in on the conversation.

“That is not my son! That is a monster! How could he burn his own aunt!” 

I squeeze my legs against my chest. 

I didn’t? Why are they lying? Why does dad thought I’m a monster?

“FARROW “

Ah mom will straighten this out 

“ it doesn’t matter what he did because now we know that the fruit worked. Which means he is eligible to be married to the world nobles. Don’t you see we now have two fertile children “

What?

Numbness surrounds me. Clutching my stomach in fear. I think back to the fruit mother gave me. I thought it was a birthday present. I was excited because I never got any. I had thought for so long that my family hated my existence. She smiled. Maybe that should have been my first clue. 

My older sister was the only one who ever really cared for me and she was being married off to another kingdom. I suppose I just assumed I was the heir but I suppose that’s title belongs to my unborn sibling still incubating in my mother’s womb?

Getting up I tip toe over to the door that separated my and my sisters room.

“Ezra?”

“Unnn” she grunted clenching her jaw and squinting her eyes.

“Go away whore”

“But Ezra I ne-“

“What part of go away whore do you not understand fuck your so stupid”

“Ok” I guess I’ll ask in the morning. She is older and does need more sleep. I know she cares and deep down I know mom cares too and this must be a hard decision for her. But it must be what is best for the kingdom.

I’ll talk to them about it in the morning   
....  
———————  
Flash forward to present 

I never did get to talk to them.... in the end my Phoenix had other ideas and decided to set the entire kingdom ablaze. 

I can’t blame it. It took me over 500 years to come to terms with the fact that I had no allies in that castle... not even my sister? 

I just don’t understand why I needed to burn down everything. The town. The people. Nothing was left. Since then I’ve never used my flames to harm.

That book is filled with nothing but lies told by the nobility. He knows that. He wants to degrade me. Break me. To bad for him I never vowed to never harm a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing with his aunt is irrelevant  
She was a power hungry bitch
> 
> Older sister- Ezra   
Age at time of death 15  
Father-farrow  
Age at death-39  
Mother-vena🤷♀️  
Age at death-47
> 
> This is right after the void century so think of thing like slightly medieval...only with longer life spans and weird names
> 
> Marco was disillusioned with the fact that he was abused and did not think of it like that.


	22. Self indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t do drugs kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING RAPE, DRUGS VOMIT AND JUST GENERAL NO NOS but I hope you enjoy it if that’s your thing

Picking me up with those awful strings, ultimately tearing me out from my mind.

“Do you have heats?” Doflamingo flicks my right nipple while pinching the left

“What the fuck are you smoking?” Nausea rising in my stomach.

Without warning or any preparation of any kind,he shoves his hardened cock in my hole. A warm liquid pouring in surrounding my colon and further. 

“Bleugh” my arms and legs go limp as nauseous feeling overtakes me but instead of vomit, whit hot cum spills out of my mouths onto the sheets.

“Wow I really must thank Cesar for this fantastic little drug. Thanks to it I got to see something delightfully entertaining.” The sunglasses wear jackass laughed.

Clasping my hands over my mouth in an attempt to not give him any more satisfaction the cum drips through the cracks between my fingers.

“Thank Birdy, ill be back soon so be good.” He throws his head back laughing as he walked out of my cage.

I’m left alone. Only this time I’m left in a pile of his semen and I can’t move to clean it up. My body feels sore.

“Blerghhhh” vomiting up what little food I ate that week I silently cry.

Thatch!

Pops!

ACE! 

Damnit I’m all alone. My mate is dead. Why am I still fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all it has been a while. I got my voice back. I am 100% sure the human body doesn’t work this way but whatever it’s fanfiction.


	23. The last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody I was planning on posting this yesterday but I didn’t I i’m not entirely sure what happened one minute it was 5 o’clock in the afternoon and the next it was 11 at night so I don’t know time gets away from you when you have ADHD 
> 
> Also announcement please stay inside watch TV watch one piece they have a lot of episodes I’m pretty sure you’ll be entertained for a long time read the manga wash your hands after every use of the bathroom wash her hands of all the time make sure you’re nice and squeaky clean this virus is bad from what I hear and while you may not be as susceptible to it it’s still bad for you
> 
> That’s all now on to the craziness

Training for two years with Luffy and Rayleigh was brutal; being trained to use haki has been even tougher. Every day was a new challenge. 

Looking out at the vast sea and covering my eyes with my hand, I haven’t heard from pops and the others for a few months. Although I suppose no news is good news right? I chuckled to myself. 

The last few months we were told to spend alone. I can’t say I like the idea, but Luffy said it was a good one...he trusts Rayleigh way too much.

“MEAT!” the shrill boys voice could be heard all over the island. 

Breathing deeply trying to remember not to rush to Luffy’s aide he needs this.It’ll make him stronger you can’t be there for him forever, he’s supposed to be training,he’ll be fine. 

Damn Amazonian’s if they didn’t make this silly wall I... would probably rush to coddle him by now .Grumbling I return to my makeshift camp site sitting down by the fire I start eating my dinner sun has already set, it’s time to sleep but my mind is running a mile a minute I’m excited to leave this place I’m excited to finally see my family my friends I’m excited to finally start looking for Marco. I haven’t heard anything about what’s been going on in the outside world maybe they’ve already found him. I sure hope so. Carving another notch in the tree by my bed to make my seven hundred and thirtieth notch. 

“tomorrow is the big day” I whispered to myself.


	24. Dreaming of better days

His sons never needed a reason to celebrate but to hear his eldest has found his mate is a very worthy reason indeed. To see him dancing and smiling was the greatest medicine an ailing old man like him could ask for. 

His son painted head to toe with what the crew believed was customary in the kingdom of which the phoenix was rumored to be from. adorned with feathers and Jewels,Jewels they had “procured” from other kingdoms he sat down next to his father as he waited for them to do the same to his beloved mate. 

“having fun?” the giant captain smiled down to his child.

“may I be honest” he looked up fear only present in his eyes . his son who was known for being amazing at keeping his composure, he looked like he was drowning in those very same ones.

“always my son”

“I haven’t told him”pausing for a reaction.

“I’m terrified of what he’ll do if he found out” 

trying to figure out what words to say next as not many words can be said that would ease his child’s conscience sighing he decided.

“ he is your mate correct ?”

“yes ! I’ve never been more sure of anything that I have of this” his hand gripping on the large man’s thigh.

“Then why are you worried about something that was over 500 years ago? it has nothing to do with you of now?” looking at him as if he had just said the most inspiring and ridiculous thing 

“Pops”  
“ POps”

“POPS!”  
‘Hrnk ‘  
“what? what is it?” looking around the ship my sons rushing around in a panic 

“it’s Kaido”thatch started grabbing my bisento as I stand up I am blocked by Jozu , Izou, and thatch 

“no pops you don’t understand kaido didn’t just bring the beast man pirates.”  
he looked grim

“He brought big Mom and her crew!” 

as if to make matters worse rushing in Haruta shouted “guys like blackbeard just showed up with his annoyingly annoying and stupid crew making sure does sound extra disgusted by his traitorous name he spat out out the word Blackbeard. looking around he realized he would not make it out of this fight.

“tell ace I’m sorry”


	25. Skipping time around the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What others were doing during the two-year time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never noticed this until now but I despise Iva’s speech impediment. Maybe if I didn’t have to write it I want to dislike it but oh even the times I had to Incorporate it I did not like it so I tried to use it as little as possible even using the name was awful and I hated it so much and then there’s writing for characters I have no idea what their personality is like I mean who the fuck is Masked duece they never mentioned him in the series and then he just randomly appears and I have no idea where he is now he’s never mentioned in the Manga or the anime who the fuck is he

Kaido, Charlotte Linlin and Marshall D teach two were not expecting one, and one was expecting all. To say that this was not an ideal situation would be putting it lightly. 

“tell ace I’m sorry” and with that pops created a tsunami separating us from him after jumping on Blackbeards ship sending us careening towards the island in which ace was supposedly on. 

how did Blackbeard acquire all those criminals? how did they get out of impel down? How did everything get so fucked up?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback to four months ago

“How is he doing deuce?”

“well I’m no Marco but he’s deteriorating at a more rapid pace if we don’t find Marco before the year is up he may not see him ever again”

Wow way to make a bad situation even worse.

A nurse comes out holding a clipboard . “he wishes to see you thatch”  
Sighing I walk towards the door knocking timidly .

“Come in my son” 

“hey Pops did you get the results”

they’re just a bunch of numbers on a piece of paper”he huffs lifting his sake to his mouth only to put it back down when the nurse stared him down.

“pops all of us are worried we haven’t had any luck finding marco yet. It’s almost as if he disappeared off the face of the world and your health is getting really bad”my eyes become wet with the tears I am desperately trying to hold back 

“Thatch”

“yes”

“I did not call you in here to have you be a Debbie downer I called you in here for your smile I got good news we set sail tomorrow to go pick up ace”

Thatch put on his biggest smile just to make him feel better “that’s great news pops! I suppose I should get going I need to start getting dinner ready.” 

As he walked out of his fathers bedroom he wondered how many smiles he would have to fake before the pain went away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years ago

“Are ‘ve sure ‘vere ready?”

Breaking into Impel down with the easy part breaking out not so much. Especially when you have 800 cross dressers and other criminals along with one very large headed toward ever ivankov was Inazuma buggy the clown Mr. three as he called him self, crocodile , and his subordinate , and Bon clay. 

Just as they reached the underwater exit that they had made for them selves, laughing fat man stands in their way.

“Zehahahaha I must thank you for this unguarded exit for without it I may not have escaped with all my new comrades.”

The alarm sounded alerting the guards to the presence. crap!

this was supposed to be a stealth mission infusing is hand with haki ,sabo aimed at the ground “Dragon claw” he shouted causing the tunnel to start collapsing making sure that the Marines couldn’t follow him.

He had hoped to see if he could get any others to join up but he guessed that will have to wait for another time, if there will ever be another time for now he needs to make it back to the sub and tell dragon what has happened.

“Let’s go before any of them have a chance to catch up, Ivanakov I need your black transponder snail.”

after telling his encounter with the Dark dark fruit userTo his superior he asked for his orders. 

“As for now nothing I want to Ivankov to go back to the island apparently there’s a newcomer there, and as for Blackbeards transgressions believe me they will not go unpunished” the snails eyes narrowed to show the murderous intent the man on the other side was displaying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not entirely sure if I like how this chapter turned out but IBut I have to write it and I hated it because it was just something I had to do but it’s my own damn fault for forgetting that Blackbeard had to do this or else you had to get in somehow and so I brought in Sabo I didn’t think I was going to write about Sabo but apparently so here I am I just dislike writing for characters I’m not familiar with I’ve never gotten a good grip on what sabos personality is like so I won’t be doing this too much this was just to like fill in some gaps that I’ve obviously left open for too long so I’m gonna go fill those gaps


	26. Waves of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️ warning ⚠️ rape, vomiting,non con, doflamingo because he’s just not a good person
> 
> *edited* I realized that one line made no sense and so I fixed it”

“It’s been almost two years little bird don’t you wanna leave this place” 

His words barely reach me as my body convulses under his. He’s been slamming his weight into my ass since dawn, saying he wanted to see how long it would take for me to stop vomiting. 

I’ve already tried explaining it to him, that as long as my Phoenix refuses to accept aces death, I’m still mated thus and sex is physically painful no matter how many times you try to make me cum. 

“Hey do you think this time you’ll finally lay an egg” he grinned wildly.

“If-if I do — I will push it off a wall” I panted. Beads of sweat rolled down my cheeks as his thrusts became fast.

“Then I’ll just have to make sure that all my horses and men are there to put him back to —“ grabbing my hips he thrust cock up deep within me.

“Augh” I threw my hands over my mouth to silence my noise. This jackass gets off on pain.

“-gether again” he finished his sentence from before.

“You know you should just give up.”

“NEVER!pops wil-“

Before I could finish he throws a newspaper at me.

What! This can’t be? “YOUR LYING!” Tears streaming down my face. This has to be a lie.

“Even I was shocked” he shrugged I never thought teach would be that crazy?but hey it worked so props to him for dreaming big.”

Huh?

Why is the room spinning?

Why can’t I breathe?

What’s that ringing noise?

‘That’s the sound of revenge my dear brother’  
Ezra?what are you doing here?

Oh

Falling over I see him  
My mate

Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I don’t know


	27. Broken mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo does bad guy stuff

His wail shattered everything.

huh if he knew the amount of power he held.

it stopped?  
“Ace!”  
“my mate”

I wonder if his mind couldn’t handle the news? 

“you’re here! Oh I knew you would rescue me!” 

Time for some fun fuufufuufu 

stepping back slowly I watch as his entire world unraveled. attempting to take my chance “no I died because you failed to protect me just like you failed to protect pops”

little birds eyes widened in terror as he surely slips further into despair.

one last push should do it.

“who would ever love a monster like you”

slumping against the wall little bird curled up. “your right it was foolish of me to think you would ever love me”

And just like that his final thread snapped. Finally.

I walked towards him kneeling down ,cupping his cheeks “I would love you little bird” 

snapping his eyes open “really?”

“ of course only a monster can love another monster”

like a child smiling after their first kill “thank you...master”


	28. Mental notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace reunited with some of family

They’re late. 

Luffy’s already left for saboady to meet up with his crew who is supposed to meet back there. Mine...mine was supposed to meet me here.

so where the hell are the?  
I have no idea what’s going on with the outside world and am completely closed off from it. Thanks to Rayleigh. Last time I ever trust one of ‘HIS’ crew mates. I should’ve gone with luffy.

Finally out the distance i see a ship!

please be the Moby! “ace” a female voice called behind me.

“Marguerite, what’s up?”

“ before you go the snake princess wanted you to have this.” presenting a large sack of meat and other snacks.

“ snake princess wants her future brother-in-law to be well fed and healthy so he can keep his promise to Luffy”

brother in what ...

Luffy what did you do “yeah I will get right on that” make a note To ask Luffy what happened with him and man hater boa Hancock?

grabbing the bag I wish Marguerite well and pump fire out of my hands and feet. I fly out to the Moby excited to begin my journey once again.

I hope thatch and izou and the rest of the group are ok. Marco. I really hope they found him or at least found out where he is. I can’t wait to see pops to miss them all so much. My thoughts run wild landing on the Moby dick I breathe and yelling “I’m home”. 

something feels off.  
“thatch”   
“ace I’m so sorry”  
“thatch where is Pops”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking that Ace would’ve learned how to use his fire in a way that fire benders use their fire that’s kind of what I was thinking I think it was a cool idea I mean he can’t redirect lightning because that’s just not his devil fruit but you know what he can do he can fucking fly and now he knows martial arts


	29. Breath in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace get some bad news

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

“Black beard,kaido, and big mom teamed up against us.”

“why didn’t any of you help?”

“you think we didn’t try” Haruta countered.

“He’s dead”sitting down on a nearby barrel.

“ what do we do?”asked thatch

“why are you asking me?” fear and anxiety setting in.

you are the second division commander it would’ve been up to Marco but we still haven’t found him.he wasn’t sent to his homeland. So we have run out of ideas. 

pausing looking around at all my brothers and sisters faces “I need a moment” rushing towards my room. I need to think I was a captain before. but I wasn’t a captain of this many people and they’re all looking towards me for an answer that I can’t give them. 

sitting on the bed, it looks unused I know he has insomnia but did he not sleep at all? 

“oh Marco how many nights did you go without sleep?”

sighing I lay down looking at the desk 

breath in five four three two one breathe out one two three four five 

*knock knock* 

breath in five four three two one breathe out one two three four five. 

you can do this! just remember what it was like when you were an actual captain!  
Shaking my arms and legs   
You got this   
“come in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said y’all are going to hate me this is probably why I mean there’s probably other reasons why you’re going to hate me but yeah I killed him. Oh and if anyone can figure out what ace is doing kudos to you I incorporated it from my own experiences panic attacks are no jokes ace is going to lose his mind is it still hasn’t found his make up but he’s a he’s coping


	30. Izou commits Fratricide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace takes charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy I’m not dead. Anywho New chapter and it’s always nice yeah I think you’ll like this chapter it’s pretty it’s pretty simple pretty easy-going especially after the last few chapters yeah sorry I die you’re probably gonna be like why do you kill him  
I never said I wouldn’t kill whitebeard

“Thatch!” mustering all my courage “gather everyone in the dining area” 

“Aye aye” he smirked and ran off.

“Haruta get our allies on transponder snail”

“On it” Haruta ran towards the snail room.  
“Ace what are you-“ Izou began. 

“Izou your make up probably behind Atmos’s pickle jar in the storage room on the top shelf”

His face lit up with fury “ what the fu...did you-“

“no but I know where Vista Hides stuff when he tries to mess with people I think he forgot about it though” izou stomped off towards the storage room mumbling about how he was going to Commit fratricide or something... have to look into that later. 

“deuce I need you to look at everyone and make sure they are in tiptop shape”

“ sure but You don’t plan on going after Blackbeard do you”

“No not yet I plan on going to find my baby brother because knowing him he’s going to be the best bet we have to finding Marco.” Luffy has a habit of doing the impossible and right now I need a miracle

“alrighty” 

breath in five four three two one breathe out one two three four five.

I got this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy Izou has his make up but what will become of vista stayed tuned also if y’all wanna know I decided who would be the thief it’s simple ....
> 
> I tossed a coin.


End file.
